Loosing It
by luffietherocker
Summary: "I have to go, Desmond..." A idea I got from playing Revelations. Comatose Desmond wakes up in the animus only to be greeted by a smart mouthed and a seemingly lonely possibly nuts subject 16. Luckily for desmond he plans to aide him return to the real world. Involves character death and smut. (later) Meant to delve deeper into the time spent between 17&16 and their relationship.


"I have to go, Desmond..."

The younger assassin felt his blood run cold and the breathe he didn't know he had been holding exhale from his body. A single tear ran down his face; he murmured softly to himself. He was alone.

* * *

A cold breeze flitted across his face and underneath himself he felt dirt, no wait sand. Where was he? His mind jutted to a start at a thousand thoughts a second and slowly he regained his ability to move to function. To live. 'Where am I?' he thought 'What happened? How?' Slowly Desmond opens his eyes sitting up and rubbing his temple. All around him was water, he was on a island he concluded. But where: what brought him here? He then stands a little groggy at first. 'Whoa, this looks almost like inside the animus. ' Desmond then takes a few steps shakey but then more sure as if his body was suddenly relearning every single movement, every single command. From the beach he made his way up to a small grassy hill and saw pillars all around him. Some even made arch ways. Others were just broken fragments "Where am I? " he thinks aloud*

"The animus. Your in a coma genius." Desmond quickly jumps and defensively turns to face the mysterious speaker.

"Who are you? And how is this even possible? I was just fine, in Rome getting the apple when...w-when.. Oh god Lucy what have I done?" He starts to shake and he looks down at his hands and the hidden blade on his wrist in particular "I killed her."

"Well its about time some one did something about that snake. She was cruel back stabbing bitch to tell you the truth Desmond."

Desmond then felt his anger well at the man, who was he to call her such a thing. He sneers at him gazing at him cautiously noting all of his figures. Desmond had no idea who he was though, or why he was seeing him. He couldn't possibly be related to him could he? He hoped not. "Take it back, oh and how in the world do you know my name? Are you some program Rebecca made because this isn't funny."

The mysterious man rolls his eyes taking a few steps towards the assassin and threading his finger through his slicked back dirty blonde hair before crossing his arms. "Wow, can't believe they forgot to tell you about me 17."

"16?"

"Do you not even know my name?"

Desmond returns him a blank stare.

Then the figure offers Desmond a hand. "Lets talk buddy." Desmond grabs it, ever a bit unsure but he does, and the man leads him further up onto the island and off the beach. "Alright first matter of business, names Clay. Clay Kaczmarek or 16, I'd prefer to be called by my first name though. Next matter, you should be drooling in the hospital a vegetable who ever put you here knew what they were doing."

The pair then approach a large gate with nothing but a clear almost translucent light in the middle of it. "I feel fine" Desmond protests. Clay laughs.

"As did I, you need to find a Sync Nexus."

"A what?"

Clay lets go of Desmond hand and he turns back to face him. " Something to put your poor little head back together. That simple enough for you? And then maybe I could ride out with you, at least until you could find a more suitable form for me."

The other assassins eyes widen and he looks at Clay like he's insane. "Are you nuts no way!" The other only chuckles once more. Then Clay shrugs and gives Desmond one of those all knowing smirks. It almost creeped him out. Then he took a few quick well coordinated steps and got up into Desmond face to the point that their noses almost touch and Desmond can feel his hot breathe.

"Depends on how you classify nuts, though I did leave you that nice present in your room, to bad you didn't have the brains to understand.

Desmond reels back but Clay catches his wrist. "Where are you going? Im not going to hurt you, I've waited to long for company here, besides, I can help you. The animus is a tricky place."

He felt his face warming up and he also felt a bout of anger following the slight embarrassment at being in such close contact with the prior test subject. It was about then he noticed his slightly jagged but almost appealing features and his captivating eyes. "Clay let go. Please, this is the one and only time I will ask you."

Then the other man tsks and does exactly that; spinning a full circle on his heel he then smirks again. "Cute, you said please, anyways that gate way is to your first few memories you must clear, complete the lives of the ancestors you've already visited, gather back your lost memories, and then you can get out of here. Oh and if you don't hurry the animus will try and delete you. Not that there's too much of a rush, she can be avoided and tricked of course." Then clay disappears in a bright light only to appear right next to the gate leaning against the pillar. He changes his gaze from being mockingly playful to something a bit more serious. I cant help you past here. After each memory return back to this place, trust me."

"To do what?" he questions

Pushing himself off the pillar he approaches Desmond once more. "Could keep me company."

Desmond shudders and it was at this moment he knew he had a long journey ahead of him, he might as well make nice with the man... Clay was it? He ponders his name a brief moment not wanting to come off cross. Then choosing to respond he offers out a friendly hand to shake almost as if sealing a deal. "Sure why not Clay, I'm interested in what you'll teach me."

Clay smirks and shakes his hand; Desmond then after a few moments closes the distance between him and the gate and disappears in the animus. "Its been a pleasure meeting you Desmond, I wonder if you'll make it." Now speaking to himself Clay then disappears himself to wait elsewhere for the others return: Looking forward to what Desmond presence will bring and to the moment he convinces him to aid his escape. Soon, he would be free from this virtual Purgatory.


End file.
